Five Nights at Candy's 3
Rozgrywka Przy pierwszym odpaleniu gry mamy screnna z odwróconą marionetką która mówi , że to co się stało to wyłącznie nasza wina. W końcu się obraca i pokazuje nam się menu. Klikamy w nową grę i jest minigra naszego pokoju gdzie rozmawiamy z Kotem Origami i musimy znaleść taśmę. Zaczyna się noc numer 1. Korzystamy z 2 przycisków zaglądania pod łóżko i za łóżko gdzie jest nasza kaseta z kołysankami. Puszczamy ją aby noc trwała szybciej. Gdy Potwór Rat zaatakuje musimy świecić mu w oczy a potem sprawdzić pod łóżkiem z której strony się znajduje i popatrzyć w przeciwną stronę,a później znowu w jego stronę.Gdy przetrwamy noc jesteśmy w 1 restauracji z Catem i Ratem. Możemy zwiedzić okolicę i podejść do Rata a ten nas spyta czy chcemy grać w chowanego. Możemy się ukryć pod stołami. Rat i tak nas znajdzie i pojawi się jego twarz i krzyk znalazłem cię! Thank You I właśnie tak się kończy FnaC thumb|400px|Dziękujemy ci za zagranie! Opis (04.03.2016r.) Na Gamejoltcie powstała strona FNaC 3 Około godziny 18:00. Jest ona trzecią i zarazem ostatnią częścią z serii Five Nights At Candy's. Aby zobaczyć stronę gry (Jedynie demo) kliknij tutaj W demie znajdujemy się w pokoju. Naszym jedynym przeciwnikiem jest Nightmare Rat. Noc trwa długo. Aby noc aż tak długo nie trwała musimy puszczać Taśmę. Ikona gry Ikona tej gry najprawdopodobniej jest wzorowana na ikonie FNaF 3.thumb|left|Ikona gry FNAC3 Trailer thumb|center|480x480px Teasery Teaser 1 Na teaserze widzimy RAT'a odwróconego do naszej perspektywy plecami,''oraz origami kota z Five Nights At Candy's 1! Na obrazku widzimy także napis '',,A story can't end without a beginning" (Polskie tłumaczenie:,,Historia nie może się zakończyć bez początku"). ''Może to świadczyć, że FNaC 3 będzie Prequelem. Również na teaserze widzimy różowy napis Five Nights At Candy's 3. 'Podświetlony Teaser 1: '''Na PODŚWIETLONYM teaserze widać napis "i will find you". Polskie tłumaczenie: "Znajdę cię".'' 149_002.jpg|Teaser 1 t1 pod.jpg|Teaser 1 Podświetlony RATFNAC3KOT.png|Kot na Teaserze 1 '' Nieoficjalny Teaser Ten Teaser był drugim ,lecz jest on po prostu prima-aprilisowym żartem Emila Jest on Parodią 1 Teasera. Widzimy na nim ciało Rata i głowę Markiplier'a (co może sugerować że we FNAC3 będzie z nim Easter Egg), oraz na dole karteczkę na której napisane jest IT WAS ME ALL ALONG (Pol. To byłem ciągle ja). Choć mogło by się wydawać że ten teaser nie ma nic ukrytego , to jednak ma ukryte cyfry (14159). Na razie nie wiadomo co te cyfry znaczą ,ale możemy snuć teorie 149_003.jpg|Nieoficjalny Teaser cyfry.jpg|Cyfry na teaserze UWAGA ! podświetlone i przybliżony teaser Drugi Teaser Piszę na nim Will You Find Me? (pol. '''Czy mnie znajdziesz). '''Oprócz tego po podświetleniu nie widać nic szczególnego. Z kolei bardziej ciekawe jest pomieszczenie w jakim się znajdujemy. Widzimy tak pokój dziecięcy podobny do tego z FNaF 4. Jak i we FNaF'ie 4 w pokoju również znajduje się robot zabawka. Mechanika gry prawdopodobnie będzie zbliżona do tej z fnaf4. Po podświetleniu pod napisem (Will You find me?) pisze Or will I find you . (pol. Albo ja znajdę ciebie ). Na teaserze ,również jest ukryte imię , twórcy całego Five Nights At Candy's ,czyli '''EMIL Macko Tisear.png Albo ja cię znajde !.png|Albo ja znajde ciebie 2ce50223045ff5206ab63b51fe2455bc.png|opisany robot opl.jpg|Porównanie pokojów aaaa emil t2.jpg|Easter Egg w drugim teaserze (napis EMIL) Teaser 3 Na teaserze widzimy pokój ,oraz kogoś przy drzwiach. Najprawdopodobniej jest to RAT. Po podświetleniu widzimy cyfry ,,1962". Najprawdopodobniej jest to jakaś data (Najprawdopodobniej to data w której będzie się odbywać gra). TIZER 3.png|Teaser 3 1962.png|Fragment podświetlonego Teaseru 3 Teaser 4 thumb|Teaser 4Mamy na nim pokazaną postać przypominającą kota. Jest to Monster Cat. Gdy podświetlimy nic nie ma ukrytego. Jest to po prostu teaser, w którym poznajemy kolejnego antagonistę FNaCa 3 - Monster Cata. Ciekawostki * Finnaly night można łatwiej przejść. ( oglądnij ) Kategoria:FNaC 3 Kategoria:Five Nights at Candy's Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Teasery Kategoria:Markiplier animatronik Kategoria:Youtuberzy Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Zapowiedzi Kategoria:2016 Kategoria:Survival Horror Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaC